callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Japonia
Japonia ('jap. '日本) – państwo występujące w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Historia W latach 30 XX w. w Japonii była prowadzona szowinistyczna polityka skierowana głównie przeciwko Chińczykom, Koreańczykom oraz Europejczykom. Cesarzem w tym czasie był Hirohito, który sprzeciwiał się agresywnej polityce rządu, jednak miał niewiele do powiedzenia wobec rządu Hidekiego Tojo. Wkrótce Japonia przyłączyła się do państw Osi wraz z Włochami i III Rzeszą. W 1937 roku Japonia najechała Chiny, a na początku lat 40 XX w. rozpoczęła ekspansję na Pacyfiku. Wojna na Pacyfiku W grudniu 1941 roku Marynarka Wojenna Cesarstwa Japonii zaatakowała amerykańską bazę w Pearl Harbor, przez co rozpoczęła wojnę na Pacyfiku ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Na początku tej wojny Japończycy odnosili sukcesy, lecz już rok później to USA zyskało inicjatywę. Amerykanie dowodzeni przez Douglasa MacArthura przyjęli taktykę żabich skoków czyli odbijania po kolei japońskich wysepek. Rajd na Makin W 1942 roku w nocy z 17 na 18 sierpnia amerykańscy Marine Raiders przeprowadzili atak na małą japońską wysepkę Makin. Chociaż Japończycy schwytali amerykańskich zwiadowców tydzień wcześniej, to i tak byli zszokowani atakiem. Walki, pomimo strat u Marines, szły szybko i wkrótce Amerykanie wysadzili wrogą zbrojownię, po czym uciekli z wyspy. Cesarska obrona wkrótce padła, a USA zajęło to miejsce. Mniej więcej od tego czasu Japonia zaczęła wojnę przegrywać. Tracili wyspę za wyspą, jednak wykazywali się przy tym fanatycznym wręcz oporem. Bitwa o Peleliu 15 września 1944 roku siły amerykańskie dokonały desantu na skalistą wyspę Peleliu w archipelagu Palau. Wyspa byłą dość ważnym punktem strategicznym, bowiem jej lotniska mogły posłużyć do inwazji na Filipiny. Cesarska Armia już pierwszego dnia bitwy stawiała zaciekły opór, jednak ostrzał artyleryjski mocno przetrzebił ich szeregi. To pozwoliło US Army na ściągnięcie cięższego sprzętu na miejsce. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Stany Zjednoczone przebiły się do pobliskiej dżungli, gdzie miały za zadanie zająć pobliskie lotnisko. Siły Japończyków nie dostawały już tak częstego zaopatrzenia, więc pas startowy padł jeszcze tego dnia. Później Japończycy wycofali się na okopy, gdzie posiadali stanowiska KM-ów oraz moździerzy. Specjalna jednostka USMC Marine Raiders dostała zadanie wypędzenia wroga z tego miejsca. Przy pomocy miotaczy ognia udało im się na dobre odciąć Azjatów od tego sprzętu. Nazajutrz dowództwo nakazało ostateczny atak, który miał na dobre wyprzeć Japończyków z wyspy. Aby uzyskać wsparcie marynarki wojennej należało zająć działa wielkiego kalibru w jaskini na skraju wyspy. Do tego zadania użyto ostrzału z samolotów i nowości - czołgów Sherman z miotaczem ognia. Gdy wszyscy wrogowie na powierzchni zostali wybici, piechota samodzielnie musiała wejść do jaskiń i zlikwidować ostatnie punkty oporu. Zadanie zakończyło się sukcesem i wyspa w końcu znalazła się w rękach USA. Jednak ostatnich Azjatów wyparto dopiero w listopadzie. Bitwa o Okinawę W następnym roku sytuacja Japonii pogorszyła się. Amerykanie byli już dostatecznie blisko, by przeprowadzać naloty na rodzime wyspy japońskie. Jednak aby uzyskać bazę wypadową do inwazji na nie musieli zdobyć Okinawę. Dlatego była ona miejscem zażartych walk. 3 kwietnia 1945 roku amerykańska flota zbliżała się do wyspy. Tam jednak doszło do ataku cesarskich statków. Krótka z pozoru batalia przerodziła się w dużą bitwę na wodzie i w powietrzu z powodu przylotu japońskich kutrów i samolotów A6M Zero. Gdyby nie przyleciały wtedy elitarne aeroplany PBY Catalina, to misja mogłaby się zakończyć porażką Amerykanów. Tak się jednak nie stało i miesiąc później piechota morska USA była już na wyspie. Doszło tam do niespotykanego wcześniej oporu. Armia Cesarska zadała najeźdźcy dotkliwe straty, jednak musiała uznać wyższość jednostek pancernych. Dwa tygodnie później major Gordon wydał osłabionym amerykańskim jednostkom rozkaz szturmu na zamek Shuri, który był ostatnim bastionem Azjatów na wyspie. Chociaż Japończycy przeprowadzili zasadzkę, to Marine Raiders dali radę wejść na dziedziniec zamku. Tam znajdowały się jednostki cesarskiej armii, które zdecydowały się walczyć do końca. Wciąż nacierały na odciętych Amerykanów swoimi szarżami Banzai. Jednak w tym momencie lotnictwo zaoferowało pomoc burząc zamek i zabijając wszystkich wrogów wewnątrz. Tym samym Okinawa została zdobyta, za co zapłacono wysokimi stratami. Kapitulacja Ostatecznie Stany Zjednoczone nie przeprowadziły szturmu na Japonię obawiając się zbyt fanatycznego oporu tubylców. Zamiast tego zrzucono na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki dwie bomby atomowe zmuszając cesarza Hirohito do podpisania kapitulacji. Do 1952 roku kraj był okupowany przez Stany Zjednoczone. Zamachy z 28 kwietnia 2055 roku Japonia była jednym z krajów zaatakowanych przez KVA. Zaatakowane zostało Tokio. Celem były elektrownie państw zachodu. Siły zbrojne Z czasów II wojny światowej siłami zbrojnymi kraju była Cesarska Armia Japońska. Była ona liczna i dobrze wyposażona w porównaniu do innych państw Azji. Główną zaletą armii nie była jednak taktyka czy sprzęt, lecz żołnierze, którzy bardzo często walczyli do końca. Japońscy żołnierze często dopuszczali się do samobójczych ataków, takich jak szarża Banzai (bieg z bagnetem na wrogiego żołnierza) czy atak Kamikaze (celowe wlecenie samolotem w statek wroga). Jej żołnierze robili także wymyśle sztuczki, takie jak: zastawianie pułapek, robienie jednoosobowych podziemnych bunkrów, czy też umieszczali zamaskowanych snajperów na drzewach. Po wojnie siły zbrojne zostały zlikwidowane. Uzbrojenie Karabiny * Arisaka Pistolety maszynowe * Typ 100 Karabiny maszynowe * Typ 99 * Typ 92 Pistolety * Nambu Granaty ręczne * Granat Typ 97 Broń biała * Katana Pojazdy * A6M Zero * A6M2-N * Type 95 Kurogane * Isuzu Model 94 * Type 97 Chi-Ha * Kuter typu PT Znani Japończycy * Takeo Masaki - uczestnik Trybu Zombie. * Japoński oficer (zm. 1942 r.) - oficer w Cesarskiej Armii, pojmał jednego z amerykańskich zwiadowców w trakcie rajdu na Makin. Zginął z rąk innego Amerykanina. * Japoński starszy szeregowy (zm. 1942 r.) - żołnierz podlegający ww oficerowi. Miał wykonać wyrok śmierci na C. Millerze. Zginął tego samego dnia co dowódca. * Hirohito (1901 - 1989) - cesarz Japonii w trakcie trwania II wojny światowej. * Katsumi "Recon" Kimura - specjalistka do trybu wieloosobowego Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War W tej grze Cesarska Armia Japońska jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji. Walczą na mapach Airfield, Banzai, Battery, Castle, Cliffside, Courtyard, Hangar, Knee Deep, Makin, Makin Day oraz Sub Pens, gdzie ich wrogiem są Marine Raiders. Wszystkie te mapy mają miejsce na terenie okupowanym przez Japonię. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mapa Magma jest osadzona w Japonii. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Ulokowana na terenie Japonii jest mapa Gridlock. Z tego też kraju pochodzi Katsumi "Recon" Kimura, specjalistka do trybu wieloosobowego. Tryb Zombie Mapa Shi No Numa jest ulokowana w okupowanej przez Japonię Mandżurii.Kategoria:Państwa